Episode List
Season 1 Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls: Title says it all Sweet n Sour Diner: Crumbs, Pepper, Pickles and Berry start a diner. All Your Fault: Jewel blames Spot for something she did not do. When she apologizes for not realizing that she had hurt Spot's feelings, she starts getting blamed herself. At the end Jewel learns not to blame people. Toss Your Cookies: Crumbs's cookies are accidentally contaminated, and make everybody sick. The Great Poodle Caper: Poodlette has gone missing! Hero Squad: Dyna the Hero, Rosy the Nurse and Ember the Firefighter start a hero squad The Popular Club: Jewel invites Tippy, Pix E, Confetti, Suzette, Cinder, Lady, Ivory and Goldie into her popular group, the Lalaloviettes. Scraps the Frankenstein: Bea finds out about the frakenstein Scraps, but someone claims she's an ugly snotty evil monster, later the bullies get destroyed by Cloud E and Jewel lets Scraps,Cloud E and Mango into the group A Mime Tale: Charlotte gets bullied by the girls and excluded out of the fun because she cant talk, but Misty and Peanut understand Season 2 Pillow Runs Away: When Pillow runs away from home because people hate her, Bridgette the human girl that owns the dolls finds her missing! Bea, Crumbs, Mittens and Jewel are being mean and bossy to each other, which causes friction and bullying with Spot, Rosy and the Littles. Can the girls rescue Pillow? Find out in the movie! Romance Drama: Toffee and Velvet start shipping…cruelly. The Great Green Glass Ball: YoNang finds a large glass ball out in Bridgette's backyard and finds out that can tell futures of dolls...But YoNang's own future is horrifying. Gold Touch: Goldie turns herself to gold and needs to find a way back. Attack of the ETs: Bea and Dot try to prove that Haley's ancestors exist. A Very Boring Day: The girls have nothing to do, so they throw a boring party, meanwhile Jewels evil doppleganger cousin starts plotting something evil Welcome Home: Smile E, Cherry,Mari, Yuki and the new littles arrive but Yuki hides behind her fan. Peace on Earth, Goodwill to Buttons: The Lalaloopsies celebrate their anniversary The Closet: Cruel Sparkles locks Jewel in the closet, also known as the dungeon The Perfect Christmas: The popular lalas try to have the best xmas ever Season 3 Doll Soul: YoNang tells a scary story for Halloween and the ghost in her story is seen as weird things happen in the house. Is her story cursed? This Town Ain't Big Enough for the 2 of us: Prairie battles the evil One Eyed Patch and his sidekick, Peg Leg Peggy 5 Gardeners and a Seed: Blossom and her pals, Mari, Bluebell, Rosebud and Happy don't know what to do with a giant seed Baby-Fier: Jewel, Crumbs, Mittens, Pillow, Spot and Bea turn into babies and wreak havoc among Lalaloopsy Land The Fashion Show: The Popular Girls have a fashion show, but Scraps is afraid to say she hates frilly dresses! Lalaloopsy Schoolhouse: Twirly is scarred for life when everyone bullies her, can Mimi, Spoons and Tiny find a way to make her better? Lala-Oopsies: The girls travel to a hidden world where there is a stinky smell Season 4 Talents: Everyone in Lalaloopsy Land has their talent so the LaTale dolls try to find their own. Refurbished: Out of all the dolls, Bridgette's played with YoNang the most so she needs to be refurbished, but YoNang's afraid of being refurbished. Horror: YoNang can't sleep that night when a suprisingly frightening picture of Wandering Sister pops up as the dolls play a hacked version of Majora's Mask. A New Land: After Priring and his cousins, Priting, Privaring and Prispring move in, Bridgette creates LaTale World and everyone in Lalaloopsy Land's jealous. Priring The Devil: Priring may look cute and innocent but he's a real devil, due to his evil shadow that possesses him at random times. Dirty Priring: Priring's evil shadow possesses him again and ends up throwing everyone in dirt when they go outside to play. Nurse White really wants to punch him into the sky but YoNang tries to tell her not to. My Brother's a Robot!: Bridgette gets a "Build-A-Solar-Powered-Mechapring kit" and Priring tries to hide the finished Mechapring from the other dolls to keep them from freaking out. Mood Swings: Prispring has another one of his violent mood swings, so now he's stuck as an angry, raging doll for the rest of the day and everyone (Even Privaring, Mechapring, and Priting) thinks he's a different doll. Dirt Mouth: Nurse White learns a bad word and the Priring cousins (Being very young) don't know it's bad and gleefully starts repeating it all over the place, and YoNang ends up shoving dirt in Nurse White's mouth after the first week. Season 5 Pirate and Princess Party: Jewel and the princesses have a party, but Patch and Peggy crash it. Meanwhile, Crumbs, Peanut, Spot, Bea, Mittens, Dot, and Pillow try to do something. Graceful Dancers: Bridgette gets new dolls based on her favorite television series, and the Lalaloopsy and LaTale dolls think they are showoffs OC Invasion: Bridgette creates fanmade Lalaloopsies, and they start attacking Toy Town. Haunted Manga: The LaTale dolls find an odd manga of the history of Wandering Sister, and they see horrible, gruesome images of Wandering Sister doing...well....horrible things to innocent dolls as they read it. Big Family Picnic: The Lalaloopsy dolls, LaTale Dolls, Sack, Clown, Fancy Designer Doll, The Dansu No Hiro dolls, and the soldiers get together for a picnic. But Boss, Mechapring, and the OCs form a evil plot to take over Toy Town. Enough Already!: Bridgette is tired of Hilary being a bully, so she invites the clique, Victoria, Nate, John, Andrew, and Rick over to her house to impress them Rosebutt: Rosebud is kicked out of Blossom's posse'. New Friends: Star Magic Spells, Candle Slice O' Cake, and Frost I.C Cone come to Toy Town. Lights, Camera, Action: The toys film a show. I dunno, copycats?: Bridgette's friends find out about her dolls, and they start buying replicas of them, and nobody was more upset then YoNang THE NAME'S MORAN!: Moran moves in and YoNang goes furious when she finds out. Off to school!: YoNang and Moran end up going to school by accident when they both get shoved into Bridgette's backpack when Priring (Possessed by his evil shadow) shoves them in. YONANG Drowned: YoNang finds the copy of Majora's Mask that's haunted by BEN, and ends up getting sucked into the game, due to BEN getting help by the powerful Wandering Sister. Season 6 Workshop Dolls: Nerd, Bunny, Princess, Fairy, Cowgirl, Pirate, Mermaid, Ice Cream, Genie, Sailor, Ballerina, and Clown come to Toy Town; Workshop Clown tries to steal Clown away from Peanut. Robot Masters: All the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (Bubble Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Air Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, Metal Man) move in. Bubble Man can only live in the waters, and just wants a friend, Heat Man is, well, hot, Quick Man can zip around the whole house faster then the speed of sound, Flash Man can stop time, Air Man can get his fan clogged, Metal Man is made of metal, Crash Man is (I'd rather not say it, just listen to this), and Wood Man wants his theme song remade by Hyadain, just like the other six (NOT AIRMAN, HE ALREADY HAS THIS SONG CALLED "I can't defeat Air Man" Season 7: YoNang explains why Season 6 was only three episodes, and then gives us a preview of the first episode in Season 7. Category:Pages